


Golden boy

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum drinking, F/M, Futa on Male, Futadom, Futanari, Glory Holes, Happy Sex, Loving Sex, Oral Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Commissioned work! Blake has a long day ahead of her! After a long mission, she just wants to get off with the golden boy! The best secret head at Beacon! But the faunus soon learns that the Golden boy and the Golden boy Jaune Arc the most innocent male in the school might have more in common than a name as a secret is seen and a relationship started.





	Golden boy

Blake had a  _ bad _ day. 

"Fuck me! Why do the Grimm always pick on me?" Blake asked the futa faunus walked away from her panting team as Yang coughed.

"Maybe it's because the Beowulf's think you are a cat and since they are basically just big dogs... well you know where this is going right?" The quarter horse futa said as Blake hissed.

"Very funny Yang now excuse me I'm going to the  _ bottom's down _ for some relief," Blake said as Ruby coughed.

"Oh! You are going there!? But I wanted to go there!"

"You know the  _ golden boy _ is supposed to be there today," Yang said as Weiss sighed. The futa heiress did not know what her team saw about going to the glory hole of Beacon. Or well no that was a lie Weiss knew  _ exactly _ why they went to the Bottom's Down they were going for the same reason that every other futa in the school went there and a good portion of the teachers did as well.

Even though they did it in secret that is, the so-called  _ Golden Boy _ of Beacon. The one male in the entire school that seemed to be willing to suck just about any futa dick that came into his point of view. 

No one knew who the Golden Boy of Beacon was. No one ever saw him get in or leave the Glory hole. They only knew based on the time slots that he showed up in them. 

They knew that he knew of his reputation and was determined to keep that secret. The Glory Hole was built to have a secret entrance and exit so the one inside would never have to reveal who they truly where if they did not want to. 

Blake shook her legs her body already feeling like hell as she began to trot to the glory hole. 

"See yah later Blakey! I hope you cum out on top!" Yang shouted as Blake resisted the urge to toss her blade at her. 

'Did you need to make a pun about that?" Blake asked as Yang shouted to her best friend.

"You know I did!" She said as Blake sighed and followed the path down to the Beacon glory hole. Blake strutted down to the Glory hole knowing that she needed this relief more than she needed most relief. 

She was pent up her body was sore and she felt like she was going to fall apart at a moments notice. 

She ran down the old stairway traveling away from the shining glittering stone walls of Beacon and ending up deep down in the boiler room. Blake saw the small wooden door that was well worn out from years of use and the odd level of steam that was expunged by the boilers in question. 

"Why is it always so damn steam in here?" BLake asked wiping her forehead free of sweat. She strode in and saw it. The small wooden shack that might as well have been a shack set up by a futa or male a long time ago stood the test of time as Blake coughed. 

She strode up to the shack and knocked twice. 

_ Thud!Thud! _ She knocked her skirt tenting her seventeen inches of barbed cock hard and ready as she-

_ Thud! _ There was a knockback at as she smiled. The call recognized as Blake sighed.

"Thank goddess for being here. I don't know what I would do without you." Blake said as she took her thick dick and put it to the large circular hole in it. She heard the sucking of teeth and smacking of lips as the Golden Boy got ready to do his work. 

Blake wasted no time sticking her dick into the hole as the Golden Boy wasted no time sucking her dick into his mouth.

"AH! Fuck me!" Blake hissed as she felt her dick  _ inhaled _ in a vacuum-tight seal! Blake felt the golden boy inhale her dick down deep into his mouth as she groaned.

"Oh fuck me, I needed this." Blake groaned as she felt her dick slide into the deepest part of the back of his throat. Blake knew that she was not going to last. The Golden Boy had been sucking dick longer than she knew what her dick was really for. 

She felt the soul begin to get sucked out of her dick. She felt her dick sink into the soft velvety like mouth that the Golden boy possessed. Blake gritted her teeth knowing that she was going to cum in under a minute.

"Fuck me! I got to make this work!" Blake growled as she began to thrust deep into the glory hole. The Golden Boy took her thrusts eagerly as he began to slip and slurp on her dick. Blake let out another groan of pleasure as her dick slowly began to melt in the hot wet mouth of the Golden Boy. The tight small velvety walls clamped down on her dick sucking and pulling her deeper and deeper into his mouth. 

Blake's dick began to pulse leaking and dripping as she felt her cock slowly begin to burst. Blakes massive dick plowed deeper and deeper into his mouth. Her dick plowed as deep as possible as she felt her balls begin to pulse. 

She gritted her teeth her baby factories churning as her dick finally began to break. "Fuck! Fuck me I'm cumming!" Blake shouted as she came! Blake's dick erupted deep into the Golden Boy's mouth. Her massive dick began to pulse as torrent after torrent of thick hot futa cum down his mouth! Blake felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. 

She felt her dick pulse slowly being massaged by the smooth soft velvety mouth that even now was sucking the very soul from her dick!

"AH fuck, you have a great mouth you know that?" She asked as there were several thick  _ gulps _ that filled the air as the Golden Boy as if response gave out a three-bit gulp to show off what he knew. The Golden Boy drank down the thick futa cum with ease. 

Sucking it down and out of Blake's dick as she felt her body shake in the aftershocks. Blake purred in appreciation briefly wondering if she should ask his name. 

_ A mouth like that would not be a male that I would mind to date. _ Blake thought before some common sense shook her out of that idea. It was an unspoken rule that you never asked the name of someone in a Glory Hole. It was already risky enough for a male to risk his reputation to go into a glory hole and be labeled a futa slut for the rest of his Beacon life.

Practically ruining any type of social life that he would have had as Blake sighed. 

She took her dick out with great reluctance from his mouth. The velvety light walls let go of her dick with a sloppy wet  _ plop! _ As Blake gasped as heard the Golden Boy take a long deep gulp! Of her cum. 

"You tease, you saved some of my cum just to let me hear you gulp it?" Blake asked smiling she practically felt the golden boy smile. As she sighed she shook her head before she put her now soft and very satisfied d dick back into her skirt. She smiled at the shack before she began to slowly reluctantly go away.

"Ok. I"ll see you later? Maybe? If you are still here I'd love another go and well... thanks." Blake said smiling as she left the glory hole. She heard the Golden boy gulping again weather for show or to just swallow any of her excess cum that she had so recently pumped down his throat. 

"See ya," Blake said as she left closing the door and smiling. Her body felt like it was brand new. She felt her legs kick and knew that she was back. She had gone from exhausted and about to die and now? Now Blake felt like she could literally sing out loud. 

Not that Blake would ever sing out loud. Or sing in general for that matter. Blake already had enough of a challenge to not give Yang any more pun fuel. But if she just walked back to her dorm and went to bed? Then everything would be all fine in the world! 

"I just have to not give her any ammunition and I will be Scott free.' Blake said skipping down the Beacon hallways. Hoping that her team was already knocked out. She knew that Ruby was tired having the least stamina out of all of her team. Weiss looked like she wanted to bury her head in a pillow and Yang?

She might have been trying to hit on some males and failing. Blake stifled a giggle Blake laughing softly, Yang talked the talk but when it came down to seducing males?"

"Non on your life." 

\-----

The next morning Blake was with her team her futa team eating breakfast as-

"Say Ah!" Pyrrha said smiling as Jaune smiled back to her.

"AH!" Jaune Arc said as he took the massive bite out of the bacon that Pyrrha gave him.

"Good boy!" Pyrrha said petting Jaune's head as he smiled. Jaune grinned up at Pyrrha as the  _ Golden Boy _ of Beacon smiled up to her. 

Jaune Arc was a  _ special _ male in Beacon and special for very strange reasons. 

For one Jaune was not assigned to  _ stress _ relief for his team or any other team for the two days a year that males were mandated to be assigned. He was  _ never _ approached by any futa's to be asked out on a date. And he had suffered absolutely zero incidents of sexual harassment. And that was something that was  _ very _ uncommon in the school. 

Jaune was perfect nearly perfect for any futa to take. Nice slim feminine legs long wide childbearing hips. An ass fat enough to give her a run for her money. Jaune looked up his eyes shining so bright that Blake swore that they might break open and shower the world in pure joy. Twin bright cerulean orbs shone out as the most perfect pair of dick sucking lips purse up as-

"Say ah!"

"AH!" This time Nora fed him Jaune despite being the most perfect body to be a boi slut was well in a word  _ pure. _ Jaune was the definition of being pure and innocent. Jaune had as far as anybody knew had no idea what sex even was and never seemed bothered or flustered by the futas around him. 

He paid  _ zero _ attention to the massive dicked futa around him. The massive dick breasts and asses that surrounded him on a day to day basis apparently had no effect on him and Jaune was the most ideal person to be  _ cute _ . 

"There you go. Now clean this." Rin said cleaning Jaune's mouth his team  _ dotted _ on him. It was clear that all three of them were sporting a serious crush on him. But Jaune had no idea, or he knew they  _ loved _ him. He knew that his team love him and was in Pyrrha's case head over heels for him but he just thought of the love as the type of love that you would have between sisters or parents to children and not romantic in any sense of the word. 

Jaune smiled as Rin petted him the futa ravenette smiled down and patted his head Jaune sat neatly nestled on Pyrrha's lap his head resting on her chest as he smiled.

"Thanks, Rin! That was delicious!"

"I am glad you are liking your meal Jaune but are you sure you are full? I can get you some more food if you would like." Pyrrha said smiling down wrapping her arms around Jaune's waist as he paused. 

"I don't think so I'm fine Pyr! But thanks for asking me!" Jaune said smiling those perfect thin dick slurping lips as Blake groaned. She felt her dick grow as she glared down at Jaune wishing to grip that soft silky blonde hair and make him her personal breeding bitch. 

"You seem to be doing well Arc," Weiss said as she grinned Pyrrha shot her a look still remember the time before the  _ mandate _ . The order that was unofficial but shared between every futa in Beacon that Jaune Arc was off the menu. He was simply too  _ pure! _ He was so pure and innocent it felt just wrong to corrupt him with sex! He was to be left alone and no futa was to so much as lay a hand on him! 

"I am! I am getting better every day! Pyrrha is training me and I'm just about able to handle myself!"

"Well, that is nice! I hope that your training goes well and you continue to get better."

"Thanks, Weiss! I will!"

"Now... if you would like to help further your exercise I can help you with your training if you would like," Weis said blushing a bit Pyrrha shot her a glare that might as well have frozen the sun in the sky. 

She glared at Weiss her emerald eyes narrowed as Nora slammed a fist on the table. 

It was a _well-known_ fact that NPR was very protective of their male leader and had basically determined that they would be the ones to guide Jaune into adulthood and anyone else that so much as tried to do so was going to be in for a very rude awakening. 

"That is a  _ nice _ gesture Weiss but we have Jaune's training covered as is."

"Yeah Weiss! If you join us in training who knows! You might just end up with a pair of broken legs." Nora said her eyes cold and devoid of any light as Rin nodded.

"There can be  _ accidents _ in training especially when you start to trend on things that are not yours," Rin said growling as Weiss backed off blushing a bit as Jaune paused.

"Huh? Why not let her help? I think Weiss can really help my training!" Jaune said as Pyrrha lost all of her malicious intent suddenly smiling as she looked down to Jaune petting her future lover as she blushed.

"AH! Oh, Jaune you know that we always train as a team! And well Weiss is not on our team!"

"But she's my friend."

"Jaune not everyone can train with you just because you are their friend. And besides, you work well with us right now let's not mess up a good thing is how they say?" Rin asked as Nora nodded vigorously. 

"Yeah! That's right Jauney! You don't want to mess up our training regime do you?"

"I... I don't know maybe I would like to train with someone else for a change!" If there was ever a look of pure  _ panic _ that spread over the faces of NPR. Both looked shocked and worried as Jaune was briefly threatened to be taken from their grips. 

Jaune paused as he smiled looking up to Pyrrha as his angelic face shined.

"Pyr?"

"I! Weiss has a business meeting today? She needs to attend to it or else!"

"She might have a broken knee cap!" Nora hissed as Weiss got the hint.

"I! Yes... a business meeting. I am sorry Jaune another time maybe?" she asked as Pyrrha glared daggers at Weiss. 

"Ah, that's too bad because I really wanted to spread out my training! I really like it when you guys put me through a stretch!" Jaune said as every futa coughed Pyrrha's blush shot up as Rin and Nor flustered Yang and Ruby shifted uncomfortably as Blake gagged. 

"Jaune you really should refrain from saying that," Rin said as she blushed as Jaune paused taking a sausage from Nora's plate a decently thick foot long and  _ swallowing _ it in one go. There was a series of  _ thuds! _ As Jaune swallowed the sausage in one smooth motion blinking owlishly up at Pyrrha as she looked close to fainting. 

"What's the matter with me saying that?"

"Jaune! We talked about this! You can not eat your food whole like that! It is bad for you!"

"Eh? But why not I'm good at swallowing things." Jaune said simply as Nora choked on her food coughing roughly and beating her chest as Blake gagged.

"No shit I bet you swallow a lot in your day." Blake felt the table freeze. 

_ Fuck me. _ She thought as six pairs of eyes none friendly turned to stare at her. 

Blake felt her so calls friends glaring daggers at her as-

"Blake, do you mind not repeating that?" Pyrrha hummed as-

"Ah! Blake's right! I do swallow a lot every day! I drink water, milk, and honey! I can really take a big load of stuff in my mouth!" Rin grunted and Nora glared at Blae Yang groaned in pain doing her best to not jerk her letter foot and a half of equine cock as Blake gulped.

"Jaune Blake is not saying the thing that you think she is saying!"

"What? If Blake is not saying that I swallow a lot then what is she saying." Pyrrha tried to explain to Jaune as he blinked up at his partner.

"What? She says I swallow and I do. I swallow a lot Pyrrha. You know I can't' gag. I lost my gag reflex!"

"Jaune... you really need to never say that. Ever." Rin said groaning in pain doing her best to not tent any more than she already was. 

"What's so wrong with me swallowing a lot?"

"Not a mother fucking thing."

"Yang!" Weiss hissed as Yang gulped as her lunch tray glowed beck as her fork shot into her had.

"AH! I'm sorry!" 

"Yang? Pyrrha if you don't  _ want _ me to be with others you can just say that." Jaune said putting Pyrrha in the hot seat as she gulped. 

Just as must as she was convinced to keep Jaune as innocent as possible she was equally convinced that she had to keep the image of a benevolent teammate mentor and overall  _ friend _ of Jaune's who had no other alternative motives for him. 

"I! Well it's not that! I just want you to make sure you have the best training possible?"

"And who else can train you as good as your own team?"

"Yeah, Jauney! We only want the best for you! And by best I mean us!" Nora said as Jaune blinked owlishly up at his energetic futa friend. 

"I see? Ok, I get it I'll train with you! Unless anyone else wants to train me."

"With all this training I wonder how you can ever walk, I mean you must take a dman pounding every day." Blake's mouth and her mind must have been working on some kind of strange suicide pact as Jaune cocked his head as  _ everyone _ at the table glared pure daggers at her. 

"Blake!" Rin hissed as- 

Blake moved her hand just in time dodging the fork that flew at her finger narrowly avoiding the object as Pyrrha growled in her direction. 

"You need to watch your mouth, Blake-

"I'd love to! I'll train with you Blake!" Jaune said smiling as the table seemed to seethe in anger. Blake paused as she felt like her life expectancy was dropping into the single digits of the seconds. 

"Well if you want to train with me..."

"Blake!? Are you trying to get your ass got!?" Yang shouted as Blake sighed she was tired of this. 

_ If they want to protect him? Fine. I'm not going to do anything but if I can just train with him? Hell, why not? It's not like I have something else to do today.  _ Blake thought as she smiled to Jaune.

"How about tonight Jaune? After you and your team train me and you can work on stretching?"

"Hah! That sounds great! I can't wait for you to stretch me out, Blake!" Jaune said as Blake swore that Jaune was doing that on purpose. 

_ No one just talks like that. Stretch me out? What the hell are you talking about!?  _ Blake thought as Jaune smiled. Pyrrha looked just about ready to murder her and well everyone around her as Jaune smiled. 

"Let's meet up! Hey! I know Pyrrha!"

"Yes, bab- I mean Jaune!"

"We train every night! How about tonight I just train with Blake? That might make our training even better!" Jaune said eye smiling as Pyrrha was about to punch something.

"I! I think that would be  _ grand!" _ Pyrrha said as Jaune nodded. 

"Thanks, I knew that you would say that! So Blake tonight?" Jaune asked as she sighed. She knew she might get an ass-kicking but? If  _ she _ was the one to actually educate Jaune on the bird and the bees?

_ Well, it had to be someone. Why not that someone is me? _ She reasoned as she smiled and nodded. 

"Good. I'll meet you at the grounds after class.

\-----

Blake had to admit. She has never really seen Jaune fight before. Jaune was excepted from most combat class due to fairness of fighting a futa but now? 

"HAH! Take that Blake!" Jaune said as his shield crashed into her guts. Blake let out a gag! A gasp of pain left her mouth as Jaune slammed his shield into her deliver a devastating charge and pushing her back and off her feet. Jaune slammed into Blake knocking the cat faunus futa back as her aura dipped dangers low past the yellow and was starting to tip into the orange.

"Gah! How are you that strong!?" Blake shouted as she turned in mid-air Jaune smiled spinning in place lashing out with his sword far to fast for her to dodge. 

Blake twisted roughly taking a deep glancing hit that even if it did not strike her fully nearly pushed her fully to her back!

_ How is he that fast!? He's a male! There is no way that he should move like that!? _ Blake thought as while Jaune was much faster than a normal male but the  _ real _ reason Jaune as winning was-

_ Clap! Clap! _ Blake felt her dick hardens the loud and  _ deafening _ clapping of Jaune's ass cheeks filled the air. Jaune was for all intents and purposes as Blake would like to call him Jaune was  _ DUMMY THIC _ . And the massive sound of his ass cheeks clapping when he ran at her was distracting Blake making her think more of fucking Jaune instead of fighting him.

Blake was far too distracted with the massive clapping of ass cheeks to see the next blow coming. Jaune saw his opening and drove his blade right into Blake's core! Blake let out a scream of pain as Jaune's hit struck true!

"Hah! I saw your opening!" Jaune said as Blake growled.

_ Dammit! I'm trying to concentrate on fighting him but he's dummy thic and the sounds of his ass cheeks clapping keeps getting me hard! _ Blake thought as Jaune struck her sending her aura into the orange as Jaune grinned. 

"Careful Blake! You are about to lose!" Jaune said as Blake growled she spun in mid-air concentrating and forcing all of her will to her hips. Blake growled as she spun landing a kick on Jaune's shoulder! Jaune grunted in pain as a loud  _ whap! _ Of his ass cheeks crashing into the other filled the air as Jaune was forced back. 

Blake did her best not to cum as Jaune's cheeks keep on clapping in the fight. Jaune backed off back peddling a bit as he put distance between him and Blake. He backed peed as  _ clap! Clap! _ The steady clapping of Jaune's fast ass made Blake whimper. 

_ Oh, goddess please let me fuck that ass. I just want to fuck him before he is broken down by another futa! I only want his ass! _ Blake thought her eyes focusing as-

_ Clap! Clap! _ Blake did not see the blow hit Jaune hit her with a roundhouse sword his strike knocking her clean out of the arena as the blade hit her dead in her neck!  _ "AH!" _ Blake cried out as she was pushed out of the arena Jaune beating her in a fight as Jaune whooped.

"Hah! I beat you!" Jaune said jumping in the air his ass clapping in mid-jump!  _ Clap! Clap! _ Jaune landed with two mighty ass cheek claps as he smiled at Blake.

"Gotcha Blake! That was a good fight! I hope that we can do it again!" Jaune said smiling down at the defeated faunus. Blake had to admit as much as it hurts to be beaten by a  _ male _ of all the things she was pleasantly surprised that Jaune could fight as he did. 

Sure she was half distracted the whole fight but that was not Jaune's fault that was all her own fault and his fighting technique? Left nothing to be desired. He had almost no holes in his stance and he fought her as well as any futa could. Not as strong as a futa but as far as techniques go? Jaune was basically flawless. Jaune had struck blocked not that he needed to. Blake was too busy getting hard thinking of clapping cheeks as Jaune smiled down to her.

"You put up a good fight Blake! Thanks for helping me! I know that Pyrrha and Nora or even Rin can be a bit scary but I know that they mean well! So let's train later on ok? Just the two of us. Right?" Jaune smiled as Blake nodded back as she let the male who turned out to be surprisingly strong male lifted her up. 

Jaune picked up Blake as she groaned Jaune just  _ had _ to put on the smallest tightest pair of short shorts that had no business being on an ass so fat. The slim spats not even shorts gripped Jaune's ass showing off every last luscious curve of his booty as Jaune smiled to her. 

"Jaune... you know I'll do that. Let's train more I think I would like to train with you." Blake said smiling as Jaune grinned. 

"Yes! I'll train with you every week!"

"Well that is going to be a lot, you know I can get pretty rough right?"

"It's ok! I know that you can put me in a stretch!" Jaune said once again not looking down to see the massive erection poking out of Blakes skirt as she blushed.

"Jaune you do know that most futa will take a very different way when you say that you want to be stretched outright?"

"Eh? What other way is it? You fight me pin me down stretch me out I scream then you let me go after pulling and filled me and we fight!"

Blake blinked owlishly. 

_ He's fucking with me. _

"Jaune... what are you talking about?"

"Stretching why?"

_ Goddess I"ll protect that innocence I swear on my life! _

\------

_ Dear goddess if I don't cum soon I am going to fucking kill, someone! _ Blake thought as she ran down the old stairs taking them two at a time before saying fuck it. And jumping leaping down the stairway and landing hard on the bottom of the floor of the boiler room. Blake was sore as hell.

_ Even for a male, you hit like a fucking truck. Or you just had a sharp pointy object that I did not dodge and you kept hitting me with.  _ Blake thought as she sighed she opened the old wooden door to the glory hole. After personally seeing off Jaune and even getting a date! Blake had a  _ date _ with the Golden Boy of Beacon next week and she was sure that NPR was going to try to kill her later on. 

"But he'll just fucking that fat ass once will be all the payment that I need," Blake said as she knocked three times on the Glory Hole shake. 

_ Thud! Thud! _

_ Come on. Come on. Please be in there. Please. _

_ Thud! Thud! _ Two thuds that meant the Golden Boy was in there.

"Yes! I fucking need this!" Blake said as she shoved her dick right into the glory hole! Blake wasted no time in going straight to the fucking. 

Instantly face fucking whoever was in the still. Blake felt her dick  _ melt _ in the mouth of the Golden Boy as he began to slurp her dick. Groaning to herself as the boy sucked her dick inhaling her cock as Blake grunted. 

She was not going to last long she had been here once before and now after the training? Blake was not going to last over a minute. 

"Fuck! Your mouth is too good! You are going to make me cum!" Blake shouted as she came! The hot tight velvety mouth of the Golden boy made her cum once again Blake was treated to the loud wet guttural  _ gulping _ sounds of the Golden boy choking down her dick cream. Blake whimpered in pleasure her orgasm carrying her for well over a minute as she put out load after load of thick futa cream into the mouth of the Golden boy. 

"Fuck me I needed this... thank you helped out a lot today," Blake said pulling out her dick with a wet  _ plop! _ As she pulled out she heard one last  _ gulp! _ As she grinned.

"You too." She said as she put her dick away leaving the boiler room as-

"Fuck! I left my scroll!" Blake said as she turned back into the room and-

Blue met gold as Blake froze. There in the shack half out was Jaune?! Jaune Arc the Golden boy was-

_ The Golden boy?! _ Blake thought as the most innocent boy walked out blinking at Blake owlishly before he grinned Jaune sauntered over licking his lips showing her old cum-

"Go ahead. Tell them all. They'll  _ never  _ believe you." Jaune hissed in Blake's ear making her gasp as he walked past her. 

_ WHAP! _ Jaune spanked her fat ass with all his might! His hand left a sting on Blake's ass making her round succulent ass clapping and shudder. Jaune blew Blake a long kiss as he walked out of the room leaving a speechless gawking and gasping Blake behind as-

“What the fuck!?” 

  
  



End file.
